


Random Gfriend Smut AF

by existslikePristin



Category: Can I opt out of this? Lol
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existslikePristin/pseuds/existslikePristin





	Random Gfriend Smut AF

"Yo, is she gonna be okay?"

Eunha's upper half dropped to the bed. She bounced once before coming to rest in what might as well have been a whole pond of cum and her own drool. The man kneeling in front of her gave her a concerned look. His own cum poured out of her mouth.

"Of course she will, B. I'm sure she'll appreciate hearing about your concern whenever she comes back to her senses. But trust me, she's just fine."

Mr. A grunted, flooding Eunha's ass one more time before letting her fall to the side. Her possibly-conscious body leaking viscous white from the mouth, ass, and dick. He grabbed her dick and gave it a couple of shakes.

"Still hard. Might be small but it's impressive."

Mr. B flipped Eunha onto her back so she wouldn't drown. "I mean, she's just tiny overall, right? Other than that sweet ass, eh? I guess I'm just worried about this being her first time."

Sowon stood up from her lounge chair and sauntered over, putting a delicate hand on Mr. B's shoulder before speaking again, "You are so sweet, B," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "That's why I had you two do this. Really though, I promise. She has been getting in quite a bit of practice with Yerin and myself."

Mr. A and Mr. B both got dressed. Sowon grabbed Mr. A for a long make out session, and handed him a bundle of cash, half of which he handed back.

"Sowon, you know you're our favorite," he said calmly when she tried to refuse, "This is a business transaction, but you get the associate discount."

"Yeah! If nothing else, give it to Eunha and tell her it's because we're impressed!"

Sowon giggled, "We don't want to give her an ego. But thank you again."

When the men left, Sowon sat back down to read until Eunha shocked back awake. Her slightly gaped ass still dribbled white.

"Wh-what happened?" Eunha stuttered, feeling around her sticky nude self.

"I believe you passed out somewhere between your who-knows-what-th orgasm and the one after that."

Eunha took a few long, deep breaths. She flopped down onto her back again. "They never fucked my pussy though?"

"I told them not to. It belongs to me and your other members and it's not something we feel like sharing outside of us."

Sowon put her book down and sat next to Eunha, reaching under her little balls and wiping away some of the thoroughly accumulated semen. Eunha bit her lip and gave Sowon a hopeful look.

"We have dance practice. Get a shower and meet us at the studio in half an hour," Sowon was already at the door, "Don't forget to rinse out as much as you can. And no masturbating in there. We're on a schedule."

Eunha groaned as the door shut.


End file.
